White Lillies
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: When Takeru is hired to design clothes for An Cafe with the band's vocalist, Miku finds himself feeling a certain desire for the strange man. With a rivalary blooming due to Miku's determination to not coperate, will anything happen between them? Maybe it could is Miku things Takeru won't remember in the morning... WARNING: Lemon, drugs. SuG , Jrock , jrockers MikuXTakeru One-Shot


They who find their sexuality put to the test on such a day will face quite an interesting, frightful day. On the contrary, it can be very exciting if the one with the sexual test is brave enough to step forward and master and learn a new light. But most people seem to find closets more interesting than an adventure into the heart and soul.  
I think those people who hide away from their possible true selves are pathetic. You have one life so why not show off your real colours instead hiding half of them with ones from the opposite sides of the colour wheel that don't belong to you?  
I can just imaging people waiting for me to admit that I am a hypocrite to say this, but I'm afraid that won't happen.

It all started one Saturday morning when I was ordered to meet in a designing studio to meet with him- the man that would test my sexual desires. He was- EDIT! He IS! He isn't _dead_- He is Takeru, a 5 ft 4 vocalist from a band in the same visual sub-genre as my own band. But that's all I knew. I had heard of SuG, though if you had asked me to name a song by them I would have come back to you blank, but had paid less than little attention to them. The only reason I knew such a thing as his height was because my manager described him as 'A chibi! Just like you, Milk-tea-san!'. So, 5 ft 4 it is.  
But why a meeting with the other chibi-vocalist? Because he was a fashion designer on the side, that's why. I'm not sure why finding out this made him feel like a threat to me, but I certainly dreaded meeting him. I did a little research before our meeting, looking on google to see what he had previously designed. I can safely say I was less than impressed. It was certainly creative and he knew what he was doing, but on a personal level, I found them horrid. Strange shapes and colour codes blinded my eyes when I clicked on images. I like a little clash here and there, but I keep up with the latest trends at the same time. Takeru may be a style icon, but he wasn't just setting trends- he was designing them! And these were the kind of trends you'd only find in the part of Harajuku where breathing in the air would make you think you were flying to Disney land on a purple fluffy cloud named Arnold.

Our first meeting was actually less than pleasant. I made it clear I didn't want him designing my bands attire, and he made it clear to me that he had better things to do on Saturdays then design clothes for a band that was not his. Of course, we never actually say this, we just gave a little hint that be didn't want to know one another. Even so, we kept our cools and spoke politely and fairly as we could with each other.

Our second meeting, on the Monday that followed, became tense. I told him honestly that I didn't want to wear anything baggy, but Takeru argued that it would look interesting. I told him seeing a cat lick its own thigh was more interesting. I'll keep what I said about his idea of dark coloured tank tops to myself. Too many ears could be offended by that…

Our third day was an explosion; A massive argument. I told the fool that his designs were uglier then a pair of old women's knickers, which he replied with a simple line of 'they still can't be as vulgar as your face…. And those shoes'.

The fourth day, the following Saturday, was all rolled into one. We started being polite, even apologetic to each other. We grew to give our honest opinions on each other's ideas. Then a volcano erupted again, only this time instead of dissing my slippers, Takeru left the room, throwing a pen at the scribble-covered white board and stomped out like a stroppy teenager. I still don't believe I have ever met anyone more spoilt by fame then Takeru-san.

On the contrary, though I was sure he hated my guts more than Kanon hated people who wore brown chinos, I had a slight liking for the strange singer. I'm straight, about 10% gay if you do Attraction Mathematics. It didn't take me five minutes after realising my feelings as to why I had bubbles bursting in my stomach- Takeru looked a little too much like a woman. His bleach blonde hair tied in the bun on meetings 1 and 3, and tousled on his shoulders the 2nd, all the time wearing light pink lipstick that fade in a slow way throughout the day without looking chapped and smeared, and every day his eyes were painted in black eyeliner in a different style. His clothes were always immaculate, mature but creative and well fitted and flattering to his body. He always sat with one leg crossed over the other with a straight back and neck, his head bent down in a manner that I couldn't help but see as sensual. I shouldn't be attracted to a man almost in drag, but I was. Part of me was quite sad that we weren't getting along…

When Takeru left the room in a brattish manner, I simple stood near the white board, frozen in a position where I was still using my white board pen as a pointer to the board. I casual dropped the pen and collapsed in one of the sofa chairs nearby. With a sigh I looked at the messy white board. Takeru's quick blue sketches of strange attires had been scribbled over insanely by my red pen. I sat there on my own, feeling a little bad. The more I thought the guiltier I felt. At least the guy was trying. He wasn't fully taking my opinions in but he was trying. I wasn't… I was just dissing everything he gave out to me all because I didn't want to be here and I didn't want to enjoy the feeling of nausea I felt every time he pulled a face I found cute or attractive. Luckily I'm the kind of guy with self-control…

After about 10 minutes, my guilt got the better of me and I went in search of the clearly stressed designer. I saw a few people huddled close by in the corridor, and immediately shouted out to them.

"Excuse me!" I had to repeat myself several times until I got a reaction "Have you seen a guy with platted blonde hair wearing a long lilac top and leather leggings leave this room?"

"Hai!" replied four of them at once.

"Where did he go?"

"That way!" said two women, pointing to my left.

I thanked them with a bow before running in the direction they had pointed. I asked as many people that I saw to be relevant if they had seen Takeru go by and where he had headed to. By the time I had gone from the fifth floor to the first, I was worn out and still hadn't found him. I was relieved when someone finally told me that he'd gone out the back and the last she had checked the 'blonde guy' was still there smoking something. I raised an eyebrow as Takeru, for some reason, hadn't come off to me as the smoking type…

Either way, I head out to find up, truly feeling I owed the poor guy an apology. As soon as I found the back exit I dashed out, to find myself straight away face to face with Takeru in a way that shocked me a lot more then, now I think about it, it should have. With half lidded eyes and a lightly shaking hands, Takeru was leaning against a brick wall, holding something that proved that that innocent image he held so proudly was just that- an image. It also explained why his designs looked like they would be worn by the drug addicts of Harajuku. Addict or not, that stick that Takeru was smoking was not a normal cigarette.

Takeru swallowed, his eyes widening as much as they could. He swayed slightly, side to side as he swallowed.

"…N-not what it looks like" he stuttered out weakly like a nervous child.

I blinked at him before strolling straight up and taking the spliff from his fingers and placing it in my own mouth and breathing in the power. I felt it within seconds, my head feeling heavy and my back feeling horribly tight. I fought back a cough as I said after a hiss of relaxation-

"Course it's not Takeru-san"

A small smile stretched up his face as he realised that he was probably safe this time. I took another drag of the drug, leaning against the wall next to the pretty man. He watched me, his lips lightly parted and his eyes half shut in his stare. I slowly breathed out, letting the smoke dancing in the nippy autumn air.

"I would have never thought you'd smoke something like this" Takeru mumbled as he took the weed out my fingers and breathed in the sweet drug.

"I would have never though-"I stopped myself as I rethought "Actually, I'm not all that surprised"

I had actually expected to have a few short, harsh words thrown at me from Takeru's mouth after I said that, so I was certainly surprised when he just giggled at me, smiling his Cheshire cat smile. I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach. Boy, were those butterflies whizzing around, crashing into the walls of my stomach as I stared at the wondrous happiness on Takeru's face. His eyes shone as he looked at me, high as a kite.

His sudden calmness and the return of the happy-go-lucky personality I had seen him holding the first day-for the first 10 minutes of it, anyway- we met gave me the clue that his current stick of drug wasn't his first roll up. I quickly eyed the floor and sure enough caught sight of another 7 ends that all had the possibility of previously being held between Takeru's sweet, today-lilac lips.

It's a rather strange moment when you find yourself jealous of a cannabis stick…

I couldn't help but watch him as if he was the most amazing movie I'd ever seen in my life. The way he let the smoke drift from his parted lips was like pornography in my eyes. Just watching him breathe could be the blockbuster explicit film of the year.

That's when a little idea jumped into my head. I tried to push it away, but it had hold of my thoughts, fighting its way to first place. I thought about it deeply. Takeru was very high wasn't he? He seemed so feeble minded at that moment. Maybe there was a chance he wouldn't remember what I was about to do…

Takeru made it so easy for me.

He rested his sunny head on my shoulder, looking up at me with day-dream filled brown eyes. His hand holding his stick was hanging limply by his side. He smiled at me, looking like a true dullard as he giggled at nothing in particular. I took a deep breath as I lunged forward, locking my lips with his. Takeru squeaked in shock, but show no sign of resistance to my forced kiss. I had to stop my brain from exploding in alarm of pride as I heard Takeru moan into my mouth before wrapping an arm round my waist, the other, I predict, to be still hanging limp at his side. I held him close to me by the shoulders in a strong grip that didn't seem to bother him. Takeru moved his mouth with mine, turning our bodies 90 degrees so he was leaning against the wall, me pushing him into. I felt my heart begin to pump blood, lust and adrenalin quicker round my body as I pushed my own body against his with heavy pressure. Takeru broke the kiss just as I began to lead kisses from his lips to his neck.

"Oh god…" he whined in pleasure, leaning his head back against the wall "… Miku…"

My thoughts were dead. Every move I made was by my uncontrollable instinct that raged through my body to do something. A certain one thing. But it would be almost out of character for me for to follow through with it.  
Such a thing with a guy? And outside in a studio's alley way where anyone could catch us? For some reason, that only made me crave what I yearned for more. I allowed my arms to drop to round to his waist, my fingers lacing round until my fingers hooked in to his vastly tight denim skinnies.

Takeru's arm left my waist, wondering up my sides, arms and to my shoulders. He slid his strikingly stunning fingers across my collier bone, up my neck and into my brown locks. His breathing was heavy, beginning slow. Takeru hummed in his thrill as I began to bite and suck on his collier bone. It was at the moment when I realised how little of the other vocalist there was. It was like holding nothing but a skeleton between my arms. If I had had the time or the clearer mind, I would have taken the time to worry a little. Takeru could have just snapped in my embrace. I'd heard things about him being ill or something, and I had noticed his true health in his eyes, but it was only like this that I could truly, metaphorically, see it. I feel the sickness, but the sound of him moaning and his wonderful roaming hands searching my body made me forget the thoughts in a blink of an eye. That was a selfish thing, but I couldn't fight my nature.

Takeru giggled, bending one hand round to my own, sliding it out of my jeans and clasping it.

"Follow me" came his breathy whisper.

I removed my wet mouth from his shoulder, giving him a quizzical look before he began to drag me off. The blonde singer led me down one of back alleys that led off from the studio one. You could tell that this area was a pleasant one. Even its alley's were spotless. This one that came to an end at a high brick wall was exceeding spotless. No dustbins or anything. Most untidy things were the shadow created by the antennas that sat on top of the surrounding buildings. Takeru led me straight down to the end and forced me against the wall, a reverse out our previous position. I blinked at him in confusion before he hurled his mouth to my neck and latched on hard. I sank his teeth straight into my flushed flesh. I hissed as began to feel the painful sensation. I felt Takeru's hand steadily stroke up and down my arm in a calming fashion, but I still remained a little neurotic about Takeru's sudden personality change. The stinging increased slightly as I felt a warm liquid drip down my neck. Saliva maybe? I've never seen scarlet saliva before. Takeru released my skin, moving head into my eye sight, a new, shiny lipstick was spread around his pouting lips. He smirked at me, before smashing those ruby lips onto my own in a sudden, quick motion. He kissed fast and desperate and cooperated in the same manner, while my hands finally slipped across and down his bony back and to his jeans. I ran my fingers across his skin and the denim hem, hissing as Takeru bit down on to my bottom lips. Usually, I would have cut the act there. I'm not really one for pain, but I'm guessing the whole rush of this being 'wrong' and different distracted me. Takeru was certainly someone who liked to turn someone red with own pumping fluids. It wasn't long before I felt liquid bubbling out my lip and rolling down my chin as his teeth sank further into my flesh.

"Fuck…" I swore, my shoulders tightening at the pain "Taker-"

The singer silenced me with another forceful kiss, stealing my air and words. I tightened his arms round my neck, and lead his body in to mine, forgetting the blood shedding for the moment. The kiss relaxed, and became passionate and almost meaningful as we slowly slid down the wall and on to the floor. Takeru sat down while I was left crouching. My hand left his waist and instead supported my weight as I crouched on the sooth, hard concrete. Takeru moaned deeply before slowly beginning to wall back, taking me with him until I was lying on top of him, our bodies kneading into each other and in a needy, fraught fashion. Takeru's pretty hands drifted away from neck and to my red shirt buttons and began to pop each one open.

"You know what to do… Righ'?" panted Takeru, breaking the kiss and looking me straight in the eye. He gave his head a little shake to knock a strand of hair out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"I believe so…" I muttered, sitting up and straddling Takeru's thighs as I began to slip off my now undone shirt.

I headed my body back down so we could carry on with what we had started, my hands drifting down to his leather leggings, lifting up the long lilac top to gain access to the shiny black front. My hand ran over something tender, causing Takeru to groan and buck his hips against my touch. I sniggered and sneered against his lips as my fingers ran across his crouch until I found his button and zipper. I began to undo the material that held us apart, while Takeru's headed to my own south and did the same. Takeru gave a quivering gasp as I released his lower body from the black leather and slowly pushed then down his milky white thighs. I ran my hand up and down his inner thighs, causing the boy beneath me to tense up and break the kiss, biting his lips and looking to the side. I giggled to myself, placing a peck on his flushed cheek.

"Cute" I whispered against his skin, making him shudder.

I slowly let my fingers run up and down his tender place. Another gasp left Takeru's lips as his fingers left my jeans and went to my back, his nails digging right in. I could feel my skin beginning to bruise within seconds. With one hand, I pulled my jeans down a few centimetres, along with my underwear. Not too far down, just enough for my throbbing length to be released. I groaned in relief at my free sex.

"Do it" I ordered Takeru in a desperate voice. "You know what you're doing right?"

I smirked at him, before shoving my two fingers into my mouth and began to cover them in my saliva. Takeru smiled, tongue between his sweet, slightly croaked teeth. He pulled my fingers from my mouth and placed them in his own, his cheeks dipping in lightly as he sucked my digits. After a few seconds of feeling his tongue massage my fingers, I pulled them out his pretty mouth and set to work. Takeru bent his legs to give me access to his entrance. I figured it might hurt him a little bit, so quickly began to kiss him once again to give him some comfort to rebel against the displeasure. My finger entered in.

I'm not going to lie, the thought 'this is kind of gross…' did go through my head, but, I guess, when you are as turned on as I was, you put it in anything, anywhere…

I soon as I was able to add a second finger to Takeru's warm entrance, I began to stretch him gently but with a little force. I could feel Takeru's discomfort in our kiss as his jaw tightened and his face scowled. I was sure of his horrid distress when his nails attacked my band once again and began to draw blood, tiny strands of scarlet running down my sides. It stung terribly but I put it up with it, knowing it would be as worthwhile once I received my prize. Once I was satisfied with how much I had stretched him, I carefully lifted his legs up so I had better access. Takeru muttered 'ouch' under his breath, but, even so, held his legs back to help me. I lined myself up to his entrance, my eyes looking at Takeru's picturesque face and not at what I was doing in the fear off destroying the mood by shuddering. As my sex met Takeru's stretched access, I planted one more, sweet kiss on his lips, before forcing my length inside. To my surprise, Takeru didn't even wince. His eyes widened ever so slightly, but overall he was calm and almost content. Those brown eyes bore into my own with a willing stare. His nails didn't dig into my back, but his fingers spread out wide as he inhaled deeply. I pushed myself into half way, before retreating a few centimetres, and then fully entering myself into him. I grunted as our skin snapped against each other's. I held still for a few minutes, enjoying the simple feeling of being inside of him and allowing both myself and Takeru to adjust.

Then I began to move.

In and out, in and out. The whole time both of us were moaning like harlots in front of a camera. I allowed myself to fall forward onto the man that was wearing nothing more than his lilac top. Takeru wrapped his arms round me tightly, his nails daggering and scratching up and down my back as I found his sweet spot. His voice rose in ecstasy and his skeletal hips bucked into mine. I swore under my breath as the feeling rushed round my pains like a space shuttle round mars. My pace quickened as Takeru swore loudly as I hit his spot especially hard. When I hit the sweet spot again, Takeru repaid me by sinking his teeth into my neck again, only on the opposite side this time, and bit down until I felt my blood shoot out. My red liquid was spilling out my back at a rate, and Takeru's wondering hands were smearing it all across my skin until it had been dyed a flattering shade of pink.

"Oh god…" I moaned in pain and rapture as I pounded harder into his body, before driving a hand between us and taking a hold on Takeru's length pumping good and fast.

"Miku…" Takeru breathed as the thrill of it all ran through his veins.

Our breaths were laboured and in time and sweat trickled down our bodies, mine mixed with blood that spattered on to Takeru as I moved. I began to feel the familiar slowly building sensation in my abdomen. My speed increased again, keeping a good rhythm even when Takeru's white mixture erupted over my hand his moan of pleasure echoed in the alley way. I pumped myself inside him hard and faster as my own explosion built up more and more until, in one final thrust, my own mixture shot out my body.

Compared to all the other sexual encounters I had had over the years, I had never had one this lined with elation. The feeling was so different. Maybe- No, definitely, because we were men. I'm not saying that at that moment I realised my true sexuality was homosexuality, I mean we both understood each other's bodies… And, I'm sure, that's why it was so amazing. My heart raced the whole time, like it had never raced before. Takeru's body seemed like a palace at that moment.

So fine, so beautiful… All those little faults I had seen before… His skeletal body, his ghost pale skin, the way you could see his true health in his eyes… I had become blind to all that. All I saw- I could see and now I can ever see- is perfection. A slightly feminine figure, skin like white lilies, and eyes that told stories by just blinking at you…

When we were both spent, we just stared into each other's eyes. So many emotions were passes back and forth in that gaze. I'm not sure what he told me, but he clearly understood what I told him.

With a last, single kiss, we began to quickly redress before heading back inside rather awkwardly. We finished designs, never arguing with each other about colours or shapes, just designing and designing. Then the day was over. We went our separate ways. The next time I saw him was at an interview and photo shoot for a magazine a year or so later. I don't remember what one. I don't really care which one. All I know is that he was there. A brown bob cut hair style and wearing a red dress, black leggings, leather boots and massive black shades. He may have been covered and time may have passed but there was no denying it was him.

Same skeletal… FEMININE figure.  
Same ghostly… LILY WHITE skin.  
Same Takeru…

_**Hope you enjoyed!  
Sorry about calling Takeru feminine all the time DX**_


End file.
